


Hidden in Hurricane

by Huntedfailure



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Injury, Claustrophobia, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, bassically FnaF meets silent hill, only taging major characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntedfailure/pseuds/Huntedfailure
Summary: Michael, Charlie and Elizabeth all moved away from Hurricane the moment they could due to all the horrible memories but years later Henry calls them all back to help with a problem that only those tied to the murders could deal with.Now they deal with repressed mental issues coming to the surface, a horrible limbo dimension full of rage constructed husks and romance.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. A call from home Part 1 (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry calls those who left the past.
> 
> Splitting this chapter up into 3 parts, 1 per each kid.

Michael stood at the counter with a dead expression and he stayed that way for a good while until finally boredom caught up with him and he grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and began doodling with mindlessly. Despite the small drawing Michael was making to pass the time having zero effort put into it, it some how had decent quality with the anatomy of the nondescript human being fairly good, perhaps if Michael had decent tools and put some effort in it could look amazing. Michael's drawing was interrupted when another person walked in.

"Hey what did i say about using company property for passing the time?' They asked with an assertive tone which made Michael crumble up his in progress doodle and toss it into the trash can bellow the counter.

"Sorry just... the silence gets to me sometimes so i need to occupy my self.'" He said standing up more straight "Need something?" He asked.

"yeah I'm gonna need you to do your job in 20 minuets cause we got a birthday party coming in." They said casually as the walked around the dining area looking for things that might need cleaning or adjusting

"We've discussed this, i don't do birthdays." He said now slightly annoyed though he tried his best to cover it up.

"Well maybe if you said why you don't do birthdays I'd be tempted to find a solution" They said with a spiteful tone, the two of them have had this conversation many times.

Michael's mind was filled with images of his little brother and yellow bear, he will regret that day for the rest of his life.

"it's... it's not your place to know." He said pushing back more grim and somber feelings.

"Well then its not your place to stop working!" They said with a clear frustration in their voice.

Michael feel silent and simply began to mentally prepare for what was going to happen. Noticing Michael's silence his superior began to do another quick scan of the room for any issues before disappearing into the back of the establishment to begin getting thing ready behind the scenes. The time came for the party and children rushed through the front door like a stampede of wild animals, the dread upon entering this situation was immediate and washed over Michael's mind like a heavy wave. Michael tried to compose him self and it worked for the time being but Michael knew it wouldn't last long. Time passed and the party got into full swing but as things progressed Michael's mental fortification began to break down and a voice began to creep into his mind.

"You should keep yourself composed. freaking out will only make things worse." The voice said "If you break then you'll ruin this kids big birthday party." it continued "But maybe that's the only thing your good at. Someone would say your an expert on the subject after what you-" The voice was cut off by the phone on the counter ringing, bringing Michael back to reality.

Michael took a moment to breath and attempt to collect himself before picking up the phone.

"Thank you for calling Jacks, Burgers and Shakes, how may i help you?" He said in his barely held together plain worker voice.

"Michael is that you?" asked the voice on the phone. The voice on the phone was clearly familiar but it took a moment to place who it belonged too. it had been years since they last spoke but it was unmistakable, it was Henry.

"Uh yeah its me. What made you call my work place Henry?" Michael asked with a large amount of confusion.

"it's personal Michael and I'd rather not discuss it in public." Henry said sounding somewhat tired.

"Then why did you call?" Michael was just even more confused now,

"Cause we can talk about it in person. How long until you could possibly get to Hurricane" He asked as if the task he had just presented was easy

"Uh depends, when do you need me there?" Michael's confusion was only multiplying at this point.

"Within the week" Henry said blatantly "Can you do that?" 

Michael looked around at the party, just seeing it stressed him out and his superior never did help with that. "Yeah i can do that."

"Thank you Michael" And with that Henry hung up, leaving Michael in confused and stunned silence.

Michael immediately began grabbing his things in preparation to leave work early and he did this quick, much to the protest of his superior. As he left the restaurant and walked towards his car with his supervisor yelling in the background, Michael began to feel liberated, he was definitely fired this time and he's ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see where this takes Michael.


	2. A call from home part 2 (Charlie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Charlie goes through some major mental stuff so be weary.
> 
> College doesn't treat Charlie well despite her clear skill and along with her fear of confined spaces this leads to a bad day

There was a loud, rhythmic beeping or in more simple terms, an rm clocks alarm with this specific alarms task being to wake the sleeping Charlie Emily who, despite setting the alarm with intention of making her get up will decide not to get up at the intended time. Finally after 3 minuets Charlie finally decided to acknowledge the time based noise machine. Smacking the alarm to shush it was enough of a physical movement for Charlie to decide to finally get up and go eat something akin to a full breakfast unlike the day before where she subsisted off a half full water bottle and snickers until noon. Preparing and eating a batch of eggs before taking a shower, and doing general human maintenance. After going through the morning motions Charlie checked her school email which four new unread emails, first three messages were spam and the fourth one an announcement from campus staff that someone from a higher grade accidentally lit a tree on fire near the parking lot while drunk and that all cars had been toed to sit by the street until they clean up the mess. So her email had nothing worth while in it, so she eventually came to the conclusion that sitting in dignified yet bored silence would be good enough to pass the time until classes start but much to the irritation of her plan her phone dinged with a text message notification.

Carlton B: hey so someone's been calling faculty asking if they can get access to your phone number.

Charlie E: Oh? do they know who it is?

Carlton B: If they do know they didn't tell me. 

Charlie E: I'll deal with it after classes i guess.

Charlie E: Also how did you get my number?

Carlton B: We worked on a project together and you gave me your number if i needed anything.

Charlie E: Oh. i don't remember any messages from you before though?

Carlton B: Well you did everything before i or anyone could contact you.

Charlie E: Oh...

Carlton B: The group Like you though! John and Jessica loved working with you and wanted you too stick around after we turned in the assignment, we wanted to go to a party.

Charlie E: Yeah I'm not a party person.

Carlton B: That's to bad! maybe we could all hang out together sometime? no parties involved just the group.

Charlie E: Maybe? Anyways i got to prepare for classes so this is where i get off.

Carlton B: Alright see ya!

Charlie turned her phone screen off and sighed, that 'maybe' was basically a disguised no and she didn't like that. Charlie looked at her alarm clock, classes soon and she spent her preparation time texting and wondering why she doesn't talk to people. She prepared as much as she could and shuffled out of her dorm room and towards classes. As she marched through the halls full of bustling students who were living less dramatic yet more eventful lives, she noticed something, something she always notices and it always makes her stop. The mascot of the school was a tall, slim yellow bunny that almost looked like a costume. 

Immediately Charlie's anxiety kicked into overdrive as memories of the man in a rabbit costume with a strange knife who found her in a closet among the brooms. Charlie pushed all the welling emotion down and marched onward to classes in an attempt to distract herself from the memories but this didn't work and instead she couldn't focus on anything as the memories of him kept creeping back into the foreground of her brain. Eventually it came to a head when, after a lecture Charlie left with more and more feelings of creeping terror beginning to compile and as she maneuvered the herd of other college students which were beginning to feel less like people and more like moving walls that refused to create a door way.

She began to feel like she couldn't breath so she began to push through the walls of people trying to find some escape from the now hostile ferocious feeling chasing her, eventually she ducked into a nearby door without thinking in an attempt to escape. the room she found her self in was a broom closet and an incredibly small one at that. The walls of the closet began to feel like they were closing in and siphoning the air out of her lungs but she didn't dare leave as then she'd be trapped within the moving walls of people on the outside. The door swung open and a tall, lean figure walked into the closet which made her institutionally slide back into the cleaning supplies in an attempt to hide as the figure resembled the man who nearly ended her life. 

"Hey, hey breath" said the figure who's voice was distinctly not that of a British engineer with murderous intent but instead he had a clear southern accent which helped remind her it wasn't him, instead she remembered that this was the janitor. 

She breathed in and out began to readjust with calmness. 

"Rough day?" The Janitor asked the curled up and still readjusting Charlie. "

Yeah, i guess." she said forcing herself up on slightly shaky legs. 

"You need a moment to balance yourself out?" The Janitor asked. 

"No, I'm good. sorry messing up your things" She said as she mentally forced her legs to stop shaking. 

"It's alright, take care now." The janitor said as Charlie moved out of the closet. 

Charlie desperately needed something to take her mind off everything, but then she remembered the guy asking faculty for her phone number. She began heading to the faculty lounge. She knocked on the faculty lounge door and was let in after she explained that she was the person the guy was asking for. After looking through some of the recent caller IDs the staff eventually gave her the phone with right number dialed which rang for a few moments before the person on the other end picked up. 

"Uh hello?" Charlie asked the person on the other end slightly confused on the persons motivation for needing her attention. 

"Charlie?" The familiar voice on the other end asked it was clear who the caller was, her father. 

"Dad? uh, hi why are you calling?" She asked hoping that he was calling on something positive. 

"Two things: one, when you got your knew phone you didn't give me your number." he said nonchalantly. 

"Sorry life's just caught up with me, its 555-424-694" she said after a brief moment of silence where she had to dredge her number from memory. 

"Ok the second thing is... when can you earliest come back home?" he asked that with a quieter more concerned tone, which along with the question itself made Charlie concerned, 

"What? why, what happened" She asked in slight panic. 

"Nothings happened yet. It's best explained with you being here in person so i hope you can get here soon" he said clearly in a contemplative state. 

"how soon?" Charlie asked 

"As soon as possible" His tone was slight urgent and pressuring. 

"I'll be there by the week but maybe longer, there will need to be some paper work for explaining an absence" She said a feeling of dread building up in her chest 

"Thank you" Henry said before hanging up and leaving Charlie in a confused silence. 

After a moment Charlie began to go over the paper work to explain and excuse her absences from class. She didn't know how long she'd be gone but her nest estimate was a month. Despite this having 'family tragedy number 2' written all over it, Charlie did think it would be nice to leave her dorm and the walls of people to something more quaint if memory laden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlies Emotional status: Confused but mostly negative


	4. A small update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Hey so small update!

Chapter progress has been really slow if you couldn't tell but I'm still working on it!

In the mean time I'm gonna upload a Christmas fic about our cast here either late tonight or tomorrow!

See you then

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait on this fic was dealing with school.


End file.
